


unLEASH the beast

by TrasBen



Series: Skeleton Shipping [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Red, Blow Jobs, Bottom Underfell Sans (Undertale), Cunnilingus, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Premature Ejaculation, Red is a saint honestly, Sans/Underfell Sans (Undertale), Small Sans, Smut, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Undertale Sans (Undertale), kustard - Freeform, sans is sort of inexperienced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrasBen/pseuds/TrasBen
Summary: Sans finds something suspicious in Red's closet. It leads to Red letting him take the lead, but Sans' inexperience makes itself obvious.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Skeleton Shipping [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403878
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	unLEASH the beast

**Author's Note:**

> warning: i was extremely tired while writing this, read at your own risk.

_Fuck._

Sans looks down at the giant, very apparent stain on his shirt. All things considered, he probably shouldn’t have been drinking ketchup in Red’s bed - the taller skeleton has made it apparent on several different occasions that he can’t stand the stuff - but especially because Sans doesn’t have a way to clean himself up at Red’s place.

Sure, Sans could probably ‘port back over to his place for a new shirt, but he _really_ doesn’t want to. That means he’d have to pause the youtube video he’d been watching and root around in his room for who-knows-how-long just to find one _more_ shirt that isn’t horrifically marred by a ketchup stain.

And if _Papyrus_ catches wind that Sans doesn’t have any clean shirts left, he’d be made to do laundry… and as much as Sans loves his brother, his love for _not_ doing chores is a bit different.

For about a minute, Sans lays starfished in Red’s bed as he contemplates what to do next. While he sits, Sans’ eye lights happen to catch on Red’s closet door. It’s slightly ajar, which is new.

The door is usually shut completely. Red has warned Sans away from peaking inside many times, claiming that he’d shoved all of his old shit from his Underground in there when he’d first gotten the place and hasn’t bothered to organize it since. He told Sans that if he even cracked the door open he’d probably be buried in an avalanche of garbage…

Sans ignores his ketchup-y shirt for a moment as he slides off Red’s mattress-bed and wanders over to the closet. His hand twitches as it reaches for the knob.

The stocky skeleton stops his hand’s ascent to the door knob for a second and thinks. _Should he be doing this? Is it an invasion of Red’s trust?_

Sans turns it over in his mind a few more times.

Red has never… well, he’s never said he _doesn’t_ want Sans in his closet. He’s only ever cautioned Sans away for his own personal safety. Obviously it isn’t as dangerous as Red says if the door is just hanging open like this...

The blue toned skeleton leaves enough time for a mental shrug before he grabs the knob and throws open the door…

… Only to see a completely normal closet. Besides the fact that Red has about twenty copies of the exact same red sweater, there’s nothing out of the ordinary.

_*whelp_

Sans starts to shuck off his stained shirt, careful not to get any of his favored condiment on his bones, turns it inside out and tosses it onto the ground. This way it won’t get on the floor. He’d hate to get one of Red’s least favorite things on his carpet, especially since the room seems so… clean today. Suspiciously, almost.

After, Sans grabs up one of Red’s sweaters from the nearest hanger and drapes it over himself. It’s far too big, but it smells like the detergent he and Edge use and it’s warm.

He’s ready to jump back onto Red’s bed and get back to his phone when he catches something swinging slightly on a hanger in between two of Red’s other sweaters. He takes a closer look and has to blink a few times before he realizes what the thin strip of red leather is.

_A belt?_

Nope.

_A leash._

It’s only a split second before Sans’ inner eye flashes to Red’s usual image - complete with his thick jacket, golden tooth… and his heavy red collar, outfitted with enough spikes to make _Undyne_ nervous. His mind traitorously focuses on the collar as he recalls the shiny D-ring on the front of the thing.

Sans knows vaguely that the collar had been for protection back in Red’s world. But he’s never considered that his big-boned boyfriend may have had a leash to go with the thing. It’s such a foreign thought to him that he can hardly imagine Red wearing it.

For some reason, Sans gets up on his tip-toes and grabs the “accessory”. The leash is surprisingly heavy in his hands and the leather is soft, comfortable. The short monster tests its give as he tugs it between his two hands.

He wraps the length of it around one of his hands before he knows what he’s doing.

… Only to drop it with a yelp when he hears Red’s door open. His boyfriend’s yawn rings out across the room not a second later, and not too long after, he can hear Red’s steps as the monster goes to his bed and collapses.

After a few more wary moments of listening, Sans picks the leash back up and shoves it in the pocket of his shorts before he peaks out of the closet. He sees Red laying face down on his bed and snorts. The big guy looks so tired.

“heya, pal.” Sans greets, giving away his position.

Red doesn’t startle, only turns his skull to the side to give Sans a look. It’s a far cry from the taller skeleton’s first few months in Sans’ universe. Red had been constantly on edge, any slight unexpected disturbance throwing him into something of a panic. Sans feels a tinge of pride as he momentarily forgets the leash in his pocket.

“heya sweetheart.”

It takes Red a minute to realize that Sans is in his closet, but when he does, he pulls himself into a sitting-up position. “whatcha doin’ in there, sansy?” His voice is far from accusatory, but Sans can tell he’s confused.

“there’s the thing, ol’ buddy ol’ pal, the door was already open, so i helped myself if ya don’t mind.” Sans gestures down to the sweater he’s wearing.

Red certainly doesn’t _seem_ to mind. When he takes in the image of his smaller boyfriend wearing his shirt, his sharp grin spreads wide. He makes a gesture of his own for Sans to come closer.

A pulse of heat travels through Sans’ SOUL when he sees how Red’s expression changes and he’s weak to the taller’s suggestion. Sans approaches Red where he’s sitting on the bed and climbs onto his lap to straddle him.

A low purr rumbles from Red’s rib cage as he nuzzles his nasal ridge against Sans’. “nothin’ fell on ya, did it?” He asks.

“nope.” Sans replies. “if i didn’t know _ewe_ were a _baa_ d liar, i woulda thought you were pulling the _wool_ over my sockets. it’s perfectly organized in there.”

Red’s purring stops momentarily to glance over at the closet. He seems to take in the rest of his room for the first time as well. A chuckle breaks loose from him and he resumes nuzzling Sans. “paps - edge musta gotten tired of my mess an’ picked up. ‘sides, that sweater’s cotton, babe”

“are you telling me i’ve _cotton_ it all wrong?” Sans wiggles a big and remembers the leash in his pocket. “speaking of edge, i got a question for ya.” 

Red makes a questioning noise as Sans shuffles so he’s sitting beside Red, not on top of him, and reaches into his pocket. “found this in your closet,” Sans wiggles his brow ridges teasingly. “got anything to say for yourself?”

A spark of recognition flashes in Red’s eye sockets as he stares down at the strip of leather.

“huh.” Red clicks his tongue and takes up the leash from Sans. Sans lets it go easily and watches as Red looks over it. “haven’t seen this thing inna hot second.”

“yeah?” Sans murmurs playfully, “i just _gotta_ know... did you really let edge drag you around snowdin on a fucking leash?”

_That_ gives Red a good laugh. Much to Sans’ surprise, Red picks up the end of the leash with the clip and fastens it to his collar. The blue toned skeleton’s eye lights can’t move away from where it connects via the D-ring and it’s tragic, because he’d really like to see his boyfriend’s expression right about now.

“why, are ya jealous? mebbe ya wanna give tuggin’ me around a try?” Sans has to fight his way through Red’s suggestive tone to see the suggestion for what it really is - a joke. But for some reason, even though Sans’ mind knows that it’s just a jape, his body can’t seem to get the memo.

Everything’s getting hotter and San can’t help the flush across his skull when Red hands him the other end of the leash. Sans forces out a few chuckles. He knows that if he had flesh and skin, his knuckles would be white from how hard he’s gripping it.

“oh, you know it, babe…” Sans snorts, trying to match Red’s faux-flirtatiousness. With a slightly shaking hand, he wraps the leash around his palm a few times like he had earlier when he’d found the thing and gives Red a little pull.

It doesn’t help that Red is being _far_ too compliant with Sans and follows the tug indulgently. Sans gives another tug and, again, Red follows easily.

There’s something too hot about feeling Red’s weight on the other side of the leash, about the way he _obediently_ follows Sans’ wishes. About the way he looms over Sans with those smouldering red eye lights completely focused on him, waiting for him to make his next move.

… Sans really hopes Red doesn’t notice the change in his breathing and the way he’s surely heating the air around him with his own buzzing magic. 

But even Sans’ itsy bitsy tiny fear of Red finding out that he likes this so much can’t stop him from taking it a step further.

The next time Sans decides to _test_ Red’s obedience, he less _tugs_ the leash than he _yanks_ it, which catches his boyfriend off guard and ends up causing him to yelp as he’s pulled.

The building heat in Sans’ SOUL feels like it comes to a head when Red blinks at Sans, surprised. He’s hunched over, still where Sans pulled him to. The smaller skeleton’s breath is littered with stutters and he knows he doesn’t have any hope of salvaging the situation when Red asks - 

“holy shit, are you gettin’ off on this, sansy?”

_*shit shit shit shit shit_

“ppppfffffffbbbttttt…. no.” Sans responds. It’s the worst lie he’s ever told and Red knows it.

Red’s face _lights up_ , but not in the way that Sans’ is currently glowing, no - the cheeky bastard is sporting a shit-eating grin of epic proportions. 

“fuckin’ stars, you _are!_ ” Sans doesn’t know what to do about how utterly _delighted_ Red sounds, but denying it sounds like a pretty good place to start.

Sans lets go of the leash and shuffles back on the bed. He looks away and tugs at the collar of his - Red’s - sweater away from his neck. Strangely enough, it feels like _he’s_ the one who’s wearing a collar and he can’t stand it.

“heheh,” Sans nervously laughs, “i know we got the same face, bud, but i think you’ve got _me_ mistaken for _you_.

“...” There’s the sound of shuffling and Sans can feel by the tell-tale way Red’s mattress dips that Red’s moved away. “... hey,” His tone is almost bargaining, “i ain’t gonna kink-shame ya on this one, you think i’d have this thing if i wasn’t into it?”

The words draw another wordless laugh out of Sans as he continues to look away from his tall lover. But Sans can’t keep up his barely even see-through act when a large, clawed hand takes up one of Sans’ own and he can feel the leash there, waiting for him to take it.

Sans’ phalanges grasp the leather against his will. Red makes a low noise that finally causes his will to fold over completely. The small monster is a slave to the way his eye lights drag back over to his boyfriend, to the way his grip tightens on the leash.

When Red sees that Sans’ gaze is back on him, his grin gains a sharp edge. “heh, come on, sweetheart. i know you’ve got more than that in ya.”

The devastating part is that Sans _does_ have more in him. The _scary_ part is he doesn’t know just _how much more_ he has. He hasn’t had this much control in any of his exploits with Red, and he's found that he doesn't really mind that. 

His taller lover always takes fantastic care of Sans, letting him relax and just let go for a while. But this… this is something a bit different. Red is always so careful - even when he’s anything but.

Sans doesn’t want to hurt Red. The idea is somewhat ridiculous - tiny, 1 hp _Sans_ hurting big, intimidating _Red_ , but it’s there. He knows first hand just how vulnerable being on the receiving end can make a monster.

And Sans… doesn’t know how to deal with that. 

But he _wants_ to, now. The _want_ burns through his SOUL. He wants to see Red, flushed and _his._ Wants to take care of Red the same way he’d taken care of Sans so many times.

And if _those_ wants directly correlate to his want to yank the leash in his hands as hard as he could and hear Red make another one of those delicious, choked noises, could anyone really blame him?

“i… i don’t know…” Sans admits shamefully, “what to do…”

Red makes a dismissive noise in the back of his throat. “it’s a damned good thing i’m here then,” he replies, grin not at all faltering, “‘cause i’m a great teacher.”

Sans’ boyfriend winks and slides off of the bed. The smaller can only watch as he settles on his knees. The breath nearly leaves his body when Red reaches forward suddenly to drag Sans to the edge of the bed by his ankles.

“first things first, safeword. mine’s calcium, so make sure yer listenin’, got it?” Red’s voice is factual, bringing Sans back into the present. He nods in response, easy enough. “if i can’t talk, imma snap three times and that means the same thing, alright?” Again, Sans nods.

“right. i know yer gonna wanna lose yer goddamn mind with pleasure, babe, but yer in charge and that comes with responsibilities, ya dig?”

This makes Sans falter; he doesn’t quite know if he’s ready for the _responsibility_ Red’s talking about. His boyfriend must be able to tell, because there are reassuring hands on his femurs not a moment later, stroking him affectionately. “hey, hey. if it gets too much, ya can always back out, y’know? safewords go both ways, babe.”

That little piece of information makes Sans feel as though he’s found air again. “yeah,” Sans sighs, “yeah, think i’m getting the hang of this. anything else?”

Red’s smile is comforting. “let’s go over what ya don’t want: fer example, don’t go hittin’ on me without warning. you?”

Maybe Sans’ brain is clouded or he really doesn’t have anything that he wouldn’t like to do with Red, but he just echoes what Red said. “yeah, no hitting for me either. that’s about it.” 

His boyfriend’s grin takes a turn, returning to its natural sultry state. Sans can feel himself returning the look. The sight of his usually so dominant lover on his knees for him and _only_ him is such a rush. Their talk has also been a large boost for his confidence.

_Red wants this. Red’s okay with this._

“then let’s get started, sweetheart.” 

With that, Sans sits up straighter. He and Red are both fully clothed, which he’d like to change. But first, he wants to experiment with the leash a little more.

Sans tugs _hard_ again at the leash, pulling it over his own skull, bringing Red’s face close to his own. Red makes a pleased noise and shuts his sockets. Sans can feel his lover’s hot breath ghosting over his own grin and takes the opportunity to smash their teeth together.

Red’s small noises turn into a full own whore-moan as he opens wide for Sans, letting his jaw go slack for his small boyfriend to do what he pleases. And it _does_ please Sans to have free reign over Red like this.

Speaking of reigns…. Sans uses the taunt state of the leash to wrap some more of its length around his hand. Now that Red’s forced to stay in position via the leash, Sans pulls his own face back to get another good look at Red.

He’s panting, still slack-jawed, but now with the brilliant addition of a bright red flush.

“heh.” Sans lets out a single, heavy chuckle. “you look kinda like a dog like this, babe…” His grin gets lazy as he adds rather indulgently, “like a bitch in heat, heheh…”

“hah,” Red tries to speak but can only get a tired pant out for a moment, “ya say that…” he says finally, “but i don’t seem ta be the only one all _hot_ an’ bothered…”

It’s then that Sans’ own erection becomes very apparent to him as Red palms it with one of his large hands. Sans most certainly does _not_ squeak when Red takes it upon himself to give the excited magic a gentle squeeze. His lidded gaze is absolutely melting Sans, but it’s a good type of melting.

“sh-shhhhh…” Sans stutters, letting the leash go slightly lax to give himself more room to move back. There’s only so far he can go when his knees are on the edge of the bed, though, anchoring him there… “d-dogs don’t talk…”

Red’s magical tongue swipes over his teeth, lingering at his golden replacement for only a moment before he rumbles out a low growl, “woof.”

“ah-ahh~” Sans makes a high keen in the back of his own throat. He’s so close to panting himself, but he holds it back.

“hn, good boy.” He says as put-together-ly as he can. Which is not much at all, but it’s really the thought that counts, in his own opinion. Out of his two heads, though, only one seems to be doing very much thinking.

Sans is almost hesitant before he remembers that he’s in charge here… that Red will do whatever he says. After he remembers, he can’t get the words out fast enough.

“s-sit, boy.” He tells Red. The skeleton in question quirks a brow bone, but is ultimately obedient as he falls back on his knees, waiting patiently for Sans to finally stutter out another order.

Sans almost isn’t able to with how good Red looks like that. But he presses on.

… He lets go of the leash.

“take… take off your clothes.” Sans’ order reinstates some of Red’s confidence. Sans’ hand unconsciously wanders down to palm at the front of his shorts as he watches Red stand, step away from the bed and start to raise his shirt over his thick rib cage.

“slowly…” Sans adds a second later. Red seems to have already gotten the idea, but he slows down exponentially anyways.

The smaller skeleton can’t help the way his hips buck up into his palm as Red moves sensually, giving Sans a tease of what’s underneath every inch of his bones before fully revealing it. It doesn’t even register to Sans that he’s seen these very same bones dozens of times before, but everything feels so new, so hot now.

He’s quick to rid himself of his own clothes when he sees that Red is beginning to hook his distal phalanges into his boxers, the last strip of clothing on him besides the collar and leash that hangs down to his sacrum.

It means that Sans is free to watch Red drop the last of his covering as he palms his own magic. It’s free to the open air, to Red’s eye lights. And those eye lights are certainly looking. Sans can see it in the way that Red’s own excited magic roils around in his pelvis, in the way that he can see a thin line of drool drip from the right corner of Red’s mouth.

In a bold move, Sans spreads his legs wider, leaving a substantial amount of room between his femurs and snaps once loudly. “come.” He says.

Expectantly, Red drops to his knees once again and shuffles over until he’s kneeling directly between Sans’ splayed legs. Sans takes the opportunity to grab Red’s leash once again and pull it taut again. The other hand goes to scratch behind Red’s zygomatic process gently with his distal phalanges.

“good boy… now, w-why don’t you help me out over here?”

Red only needs the que before he’s leaning down, taking Sans’ cock into his mouth. It’s not the first time Red’s ever sucked Sans off, but it’s the first time he’s gotten on his knees to do so. It’s also the first time Sans has had him on a leash. In his mind, the power is unlimited.

Once upon a time, Sans had been insecure about his… size. He’s a good deal shorter than average, with substantial girth. It’s not something that he’d liked to show off to partners in the past, but Red had shown him just how much he appreciated everything about Sans…

And now’s no exception. He laves his fat tongue over Sans’ magic like it’s a nicecream, pausing every few licks to suck at the tip and catch any precum Sans spills. It’s good, it’s _so good_ , but what’s even better is the rush of being in _control_. The leather in his hand, the way Red had done everything Sans had asked are all a testament to this, even despite the way he moans shamelessly.

Sans wants to shove his dick further down Red’s throat, but the way Red is holding his femurs flat to the bed as he licks at Sans’ magic makes it difficult.

So.

Sans yanks the leash once again, this time with the sole intention of choking Red. The tall skeleton gags as Sans leaves no room for him to pull back.

When Red makes a few more choking noises, though, Sans lets up just a bit to make sure that he’s not in significant pain. Red looks up at Sans and gives a cheeky wink, for which Sans responds by pulling him close once again and holding the back of his skull as he thrusts into Red’s mouth.

The larger monster is indulgent, moaning and sucking and swallowing and running that dexterous tongue all around his magic while Sans does his best to go deeper and deeper, fighting against his physical limits.

His own panting and the wet sounds of Red suckling around his magic are the only noises in the room. It offers little distraction from how sensitive Sans feels, how every brush of Red’s magic against his brings him closer and closer to the edge.

It’s not long before Sans’ femurs are trembling around Red’s skull, his knees weak even as he tries to keep a strong grip on the leash and his control.

Red’s not even fighting the position, willingly nestling his face as close as he can get it to Sans. It looks and feels as though he’s just as desperate to get Sans’ cock into his throat as the smaller skeleton is.

Unfortunately, they don’t quite manage it before Sans falls off the edge he’d been clinging to, coming into Red’s mouth. Sans can feel that it’s a lot, but Red doesn’t back off, even after Sans lets the leash go lax, putting his energy into keeping himself sitting upright.

His bones are rattling and his head is fogging, but Sans forces himself to come down quickly. He has to remember that he’s in charge here. And, like Red said, that comes with responsibilities. Such as making sure that Red is taken care of as well.

When Sans peaks an eye socket open, he sees that Red’s got a dazed look on his face. He’s still flushed a bright cherry, but now his eye lights are fuzzy and there’s trails of blue dripping from his teeth. Not a second later, that red tongue makes a reappearance to swipe up the remains of Sans’ release.

Seeing that Red’s slightly out of it, Sans praises him some more for his good work and scratches at the top of his skull gently.

Then, ever so softly, Sans tugs at Red’s leash to lead him onto the bed. Red clambers up clumsily and lays back how Sans leads him to: slightly propped up by the mountain of pillows he has on his mattress-bed, but otherwise flat.

Something about Sans’ care must strike Red in some type of way, because he starts to purr louder than the blue toned skeleton can ever remember him doing so, absolutely content. Sans waits until Red’s regained a bit of his wits before he says anything but praise.

When Red breathes out a heavy sigh and wiggles his hips a little, Sans knows that he’s back. The purring is softer, but still prominent.

“hey, tiger. you’re sounding more like a kitty than a dog there.” Sans jokes.

Red laughs at the tiny joke and drags his claws down his rib cage, drawing Sans’ gaze downwards, to where Red’s magic is still floating hazily around his pelvis. It still hasn’t formed anything, which is a tantalizing thought.

Not only has Red left the decision up to Sans, but he’s been restraining it from forming anything. For Sans.

“... heheh…” Sans’ laughter trails as he looks lustfully at Red, still holding the leash in his hand. “okay, kitty, why don’tcha make me a pretty lil’ _pussy_?”

“ya fuckin’...” Red only gives a moment to playfully roll his eye lights before his magic forms pretty, plump folds for Sans. They’re glistening in the low light of Red’s room, framing the slightly swollen clit sitting at the top of his entrance.

“... are ya just gonna stare, or are ya gonna fuck me?” Red asks after a while, making Sans realize that he’d literally just been looking at Red’s aroused magic silently. He flushes and hunkers down, pressing his still hard magic against Red’s.

Despite Red’s earlier deadpan tone, his pussy is absolutely _dripping_ for Sans. And he can feel it. Sans is still sensitive from his recent orgasm, which makes everything about this _so much better_. Red moves his legs, pulling his knees closer to his body, giving Sans more room to work with.

The sight of Red all spread open for Sans, for him to use as he pleases, is enough to have him regain his energy. Sans grabs Red by the shoulders and gives him a soft kiss between his eye sockets as he ruts up against Red’s entrance for a bit, not yet entering.

Red makes a displeased noise, but Sans shifts his face down further to swallow it. He kisses Red as his hips start to move more and more feverishly. He can feel himself quickly approaching another peak, and even as his mind tells his body to slow down, to pay more attention to Red, his hips are still wild.

Every time the head of his cock catches on Red’s clit, he sees stars. By now, Red’s realized that Sans isn’t slowing down and is trying to angle his own hips to get more stimulation, but can’t manage to get San’s short yet girth length to enter him.

It results in Red making a long, high, plantative whine. He tries to grab at Sans’ hips, either to still him or to get him to make the movement favorable to his own pleasure, but Sans only gives a sharp yank to the leash as if to say _no, that’s not allowed..._

Immediately after, Sans pats Red’s hip as best he can as a comfort. “g-ggoooood kitty…” Sans pants, “s-so good, so wet for me…”

Red isn’t satisfied with that, though. “god fucking damn it!” He curses loudly, “just fucking fuck me already!” Despite his words Red’s still just as physically obedient as ever, albeit his legs twitch with every touch to his clit and the way his hands grasp at the pillows he’s laid up against.

“shhhhhhhhh…” Sans whines, still rutting. At this point, he knows he won’t be able to stop, but he’ll take care of Red after he gets off… again… that’s what Sans tells himself. “q-quiet kitty, shhh…”

In one last attempt to get Sans to enter him, Red gives a hearty upwards thrust of his hips. It’s a near thing, but Sans’ cock just barely misses his leaking entrance. The rough thrust is enough to finally send Sans over the edge, though, leaving him to cum all over Red’s pussy.

The small skeleton pants in exhaustion, throwing himself on top of Red and unconsciously feeling his magic dissipate. It’s only when Sans goes to praise Red yet again that he’s realized what he’s just done.

He pushes himself up and looks down, only to see his own bright blue ejaculate all over Red’s pussy and femurs, dripping down onto the mattress. He flushes at the erotic sight, but the feeling doesn’t last for long as his eye lights drag upwards and he meets Red’s unimpressed look.

“..... eheheh…. sorry?”

Red’s flat grin turns down at the edges. His brow ridges furrow together as he closes his sockets, pinches his nasal bone and sighs deeply.

Sans only feels shame as he takes in the sight of Red’s disappointment. Damnit. Sans had wanted to take care of Red, but he’d only managed to get himself off twice and leave his boyfriend high and - well. Sans couldn’t really say _dry._

He’s so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he doesn’t see Red unclip his leash. He feels it when Red takes the leather strip away from him, though, and watches glumly as Red holds it. Sans doesn’t deserve it anyway.

“stars, don’t look like such a fuckin’ kicked puppy…” Red sighs again. He pulls the leash taut between his hands and gives Sans a weak grin. “think i got a solution to this lil problem, you down?”

Eager to rectify his mistake, Sans nods quickly, “anything,” he swears.

Red’s grin becomes a bit more genuine as he beacons Sans closer with a slight nod of his head. “get over here then.”

Sans follows along, only to jolt in shock when Red slips the leash behind Sans’ cervical vertebrae and pulls him even closer abruptly. “good.” is all he says next, before Sans’ face is pulled flush to Red’s entrance, nasal ridge rubbing against his clit.

The blue toned skeleton quickly gets the idea and nuzzles closer, drawing a low noise out of Red.

All Sans can taste is his own magic at first, but as he makes quick work of licking up his own mess, he can taste the familiar cinnamon of his boyfriend. Red doesn’t use the leash for long, dropping it quickly to bring his hands to the back of Sans skull, grinding up against his face.

Sans doesn’t mind at all, especially after how he’d just treated Red not minutes before. When Sans is finished with Red’s outer lips, he again nuzzles closer and pays some special attention to Red’s clit, giving a few barely-there licks before bringing it between his teeth to suckle gently.

Red seems to appreciate this, if the loud, desperate way he moans and the way his legs fall open have anything to say about it. Sans wiggles to where he can free an arm from beneath his body and bring two fingers up to Red’s entrance, fingering him roughly, searching for the spot that would make Red fall apart.

Sans alternates between paying special attention to his clit and adding his tongue to the thrusting fingers, listening to Red’s generous noises. When Sans finds that spot, Red’s noises turn into screams. As a skeleton, Sans doesn’t need air, but as the monster between Red’s legs currently, he doesn’t _want_ it if it means leaving this treat. 

He was so wrong to neglect this, to take his own pleasure first…

Red’s climax comes swiftly, a sudden tightening on Sans’ phalanges before Red yells out his appreciation and a burst of warm fluids coat Sans’ tongue. Sans helps Red ride out the pleasure until his boyfriend releases his skull.

They both pant heavily for a minute.

When Sans pushes himself up, he takes in Red’s wrecked expression with a tinge of pride. His sockets are shut as his rib cage contracts and expands unevenly.

“was that…?” Sans’ voice wavers on the edge of a question.

“it was good.” Red replies easily, still sounding tired. “i’m thinking next time we work on yer stamina, though.”

Sans blinks in shock - Red is going to let him top again??

Red cracks a socket open to wink at Sans, “toldja i’m a good teacher, an’ that includes being patient.”

Sans grins at his boyfriend, glad that his first time trying this sort of thing was with this monster and not any other.

… But a bout of laughter has him nervous again.

“w-what is it?”

“yer _face_ ,” Red snickers, “it looks like the fourth o’ july jizzed all over ya!”

Sans reaches a hand up to touch his face, which is completely spattered in slime from his and Red’s coupling. “... oh.” When Sans brings his hand in front of his face to look at it, he sees the Red and blue stretching between his phalanges, not mixing at all.

Huh. He never realized it did that…

“guess that makes me the president of eating pussy, then.” Sans jokes.

Red rolls his eye lights, “yer _okay_ at eating pussy. under my guidance, you’ll be a goddamn master, though.”

Sans sticks his tongue out, “got _you_ off.”

“hey, “ Red argues, “i’m a practiced masochist.”

“sure thing, kitty.” Sans replies playfully. He curls up next to Red and sighs blissfully, enjoying being close to what he considers to be his own personal heater.

Red snorts, “what do you think you’re doing?”

“... cuddling?” Sans asks.

“uuuhhh huh, mister. ya see, under ‘responsibilities’ is a nifty thing called ‘aftercare’.”

Sans’ sockets snap open. How could he have forgotten? “shit, uh, sorry… i’ll… get you some water?”

“and?”

“towels…?”

“aaaaand?”  
  


Sans sweats, trying to recall what Red does for him after a session. “... clean sheets? cuddles?”

Red stretches and makes a happy noise, “yeah, that’s the shit. get to it, sansy.”

Sans ‘gets to it’. All in all, not as bad as things could have gone…?

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know if that was good hahahaaaaaa
> 
> i'm just going to go die in a hole now, maybe edit this later for more detail or something ^^;
> 
> leave a comment if you enjoyed or wanna chat!!


End file.
